


HamilSQUAD

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Peggy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically the entire squad is some how lgbt+, George adopted Lafayette and is a teacher at the squad's school, Idk what i'm doing, Jumping on the group text bandwagon a bit late, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Alex, non binary lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilsin: Guys<br/>George scares me<br/>SonofLiberty: Maybe you should stop calling him George during school<br/>TheFrenchiestFry: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>Hamilsin: I WILL WHEN HE STOPS CALLING ME SON<br/>I’M NOT HIS SON<br/>TheFrenchiestFry: You might as well be<br/>Always at our house<br/>A texting AU! Woo!<br/>(Aka I am not good at summaries)</p><p>---<br/>Most likely abandoned. See Ch.5 for more info</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: HamilSQUAD

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating writing my other story, Operation Sleepover and decided to share this as well lol.

**GC: HamilSQUAD**

Thur @ 1:00 PM

 **AlexanderDragilton** changed the chat name to **HamilSQUAD**

 **FrenchFry** changed the chat name to **SQUAD**

 **AlexanderDragilton** changed the chat name to **HAMILSQUAD, FIGHT ME**

 **FrenchFry** changed the chat name to **DQ, 3 o’clock**

 **Angie:** really guys?

 **AlexanderDragilton:** YES

 **Betsey <3:** Who’s going to DQ?

Can I come with?

I’ve been wanting to try the red velvet cake blizzard

 **FrenchFry:** Alex and I are going to DQ to fight

But you can come

Loser can buy you the blizzard

 **SonofLiberty:** How bout we DON’T fight around Eliza?

Or in general tbh

 **AlexanderDragilton:** Laf started it!

 **FrenchFry:** You were the one that said ‘fight me’, no?

 **Angie:** When does Alexander not say fight me, tho?

He probably says it in his sleep

 **John:** He does

 **AlexanderDragilton:** Look at who decided to make an appearance

 **John:** Sorry for sleeping in [unamused face emoji]

 **Pegerino** changed the chat name to **#Hot Mess Squad**

 

\------------------------

Thur @ 1:18 PM

 **FrenchFry:** but seriously, let’s go to DQ at 3

I want a blizzard after class

 **Betsey:** I’ll go with you

Can we go at 3:15 tho?

I have to talk w my teacher after class

 **FrenchFry:** That’s fine

 

\-----------------------

Thur @ 3:27 PM 

**GC:DQ SQUAD, Alex Sucks**

**FrenchFry** changed the group chat name to **DQ SQUAD, Alex Sucks**

 **AlexanderDragilton:** Wow. Ok

 **John:** Yeah he does ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Betsey** left the chat


	2. Bee safe [bee emoji]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea stuck in my head all day while hanging out with family and decided to put it up. Hope you enjoy this little chapter :)

Fri @ 9:43 PM

**BURRito:** Has anyone seen Alex?

He’s not answering his phone

**TheFrenchiestFry:** He’s at my house

He was helping me go through my closet

And fell asleep in my pile of stuffed animals

[Picture attached: Alex laying on top of a pile of stuffed animals on the floor, hugging a stuffed baguette and a Horton stuffed animal from Horton Hears a Who]

Is everything ok, Aaron?

**BURRito:** Tom wanted to know where he was

**Hunkules:** Tom is yours and Alex's foster dad, right?

**BURRito:** Yea

He actually sent me out to look for Alex

So I’m gonna go find somewhere to crash for the night now

**Hamilsin:** Sty hre for the nght

gerge wont mind

**Turtlesyo:** Alexander is writing in typos

Screenshotting this

**Hamilsin:** Shhhhhhh

So

Burr?

**BURRito:** It’s fine alexander.

I can just see if Thomas has an extra bed for me to crash on

**TheFrenchiestFry:** But we have an extra bed

Stay the night, Aaron :)

**Hamilsin:** You cant say no to this

**BURRito:** …

Fine

Be over soon

**Hamilsin:** Bee safe

**TheFrenchiestFry:** Just so everyone knows Alex just laughed at his typo then picked up my bee stuffed animal and started buzzing at it

**Hamilsin:** [bee emoji]

**Hunkules:** omg

**TheFrenchiestFry:** And now he fell back asleep

Aaron, just text me when you are here and I’ll let you in

**BURRito:** Ok, almost there

ANGELica left the chat

**Turtlesyo:** #Rood

**AndPeggy:** Sorry guys, we are watching Mulan

You know how Angelica is about that stuff

Be safe everyone and we’ll talk to you tomorrow :)

**TheFrenchiestFry:** Enjoy your movie! Night!

**Turtlesyo:** night!

**AndPeggy:** Night :)

**BURRito:** I’m here

Sorry for bothering you

**TheFrenchiestFry:** Not a bother :) 

Be down in a minute, see you at the front door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I didn't know how to end the chapter. lol, eventually I'll get it
> 
> Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I have some of these chapters written in my notebooks and that makes the chapters feel longer than they already are. And there isn't really a timeline between them, so most of these chapters will just be things that I come up with and post. So if there's anything you would like to see the Hamilsquad do just mention it in the comments and I might just include it :)


	3. Bee Safe (cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a new style in this chapter. Leave a comment to tell me what you think of it?

GC: Bee Safe

 

Sat @ 8:00 AM

 

AndPeggy added ANGELica to the chat

**ANGELica** : Good morning everyone! :)

 

**Alex whined as his phone continued to beep. He lifted his head and looked for his phone, giggling when it was laying on top of the bee stuffed animal.**

_ Sat @ 8:04 AM _

**Alex let his head fall back when he saw that it was Angelica, being way too cheerful for this early in the morning.**

 

**Hamilsin** : noooo

Shhhhh

**ANGELica** : It’s eight in the morning Alex

Wake up hun

**Alex groaned, “Whatever, mom.” He mumbled.**

**Hamilsin** : You’re not my mom!

**ANGELica** : What was that?

**Alex paled, oh shit. _Rewind! Rewind!_**

**Hamilsin:** UGH

FINE

I’M UP MOM

**He quickly typed out. _That’s the best she was going to get right now_.**

**ANGELica:** :)

Is laf awake?

**Alex lifted his head up to look at Laf, laying on their bed with their back to him.**

**“Mmm... “ Alex ran a hand over his face as he slowly sat up, groaning at the knot in his neck from laying on the pile of stuffed animals.**

**“Laf?” Alex whispered, seeing if the teen was awake, receiving a soft snore in response.**

**Hamilsin:** Nope

**He waited for Angelica’s response, but got something from Aaron instead and quickly changed to that chat.**

**GC:A.Ham VS A.Burr**

**BURRito:** Alexander, can you come find me? I kind of need to use the restroom but I have no idea where it is 

**Hamilsin:** Yea

Which room are you in?

**BURRito:** There’s more than one spare bedroom?

**Hamilsin:** Yeah. It’s George’s house. It’s basically like the white house lol

**BURRito:** wow. Ok

Well, um

Idk??

There’s a lot of pictures on the walls?

**Hamilsin:** Be right there

**BURRito:** ok…

**Alexander stood up and stretched then headed towards the spare room that Aaron was currently in.**

**He softly knocked on the door, since it was the room closest to the Washington’s room and he didn’t know if they were still in bed or not. Aaron opened the door and stepped out into the hallway next to Alex.**

**Alex told him where the bathroom was then stepped into the spare room as he waited for his foster brother.**

**He looked at his phone as it pinged again.**

**GC: Bee Safe**

**ANGELica:** Would it be ok if we came over? 

Eliza refuses to make her pancakes unless it’s at the washington’s

And Pegs and I rly want smiley face pancakes

**Hamilsin:** um…

I'll to check if the Washingtons are here/awake in a min

But it's fine w me :)

**ANGELica:** well, let me know right away.

I don't want to wake Pegs back up only for us to not be able to lol

**Hamilsin:** will do :)

**Alexander smiled up at a picture of he and Lafayette on the first dinner that Alex had at the house. It was a few years ago but it feels like just yesterday that he had that first scary meeting with George. He shook his head of those thoughts and smiled as Burr entered the room again.**

**“Mr. Burr, sir!” Alexander greeted.**

**“Hamilton.” Aaron replied, rolling his eyes but smiling at the other teen.**

**“The schuyler sisters want to come over so now I am on a mission to make sure that it's ok with the Washingtons. Would you like to join me or hang out in here and take a look at the pictures?”**

**Aaron thought for a moment, “I'll go with you.”**

**“Ok! You can look at the pictures another time then!” Alexander told him and started walking out of the room.**

**Aaron nodded in agreement and followed Alexander through the huge house.**

**Alexander sent a text through the group chat as they walked down the stairs.**

**Hamilsin:** Had to do something. Burr and I are looking for the Washingtons now

**“Alexander.” Aaron whispered, tugging on Alex's shirt, wincing when the teen ignored him and ran right into the back of George, who was grabbing his keys from the table by the door.**

**“Sorry George. Sorry sorry sorry-” Alexander started, backing back up the staircase.**

**George let out a chuckle as he turned towards the two.**

**“It's fine, Alexander. But what did I say about walking and texting?” He asked, motioning to the teen’s phone.**

**“It saves time but is just as dangerous as texting while driving..” Alex recited and stuck his tongue out at Aaron when he started laughing.**

**“Exactly.” George said, patting Alex on the shoulder. “Good morning Mr. Burr.”**

**Aaron straightened his back as he was addressed, “Good morning sir.”**

**“Did you get in late last night?”**

**“Yes sir.”**

**“Everything ok I hope?”**

**“Yes sir. I forgot my key and everyone else was already asleep so Lafayette offered to let me stay the night and use Alexander's key today.”**

**George nodded, “That's good. Well, I'm going to be heading out. Martha is in her office and there's cereal in the cupboard or she can probably make something. Don't want the omelet incident to happen again, right?”**

**“No sir.” Alexander replied, glaring as Burr held back a laugh.**

**“See you boys later.” They said their goodbyes and continued down the last steps.**

**“So, what’s the omelette incident?” Burr asked, following Alex towards MArtha’s office.**

**Alexander ignored him and started humming a tune.**

**He softly knocked on the door to Mrs. Washington’s office and stepped inside when told.**

**“Good morning Alexander, Aaron. Is Lafayette still asleep?”**

**“Yes, ma’am.” Alex replied.**

**“Well, you two can help yourselves to cereal if you’re hungry. Or I can make something when I find a stopping point?”**

**“Actually, I was wondering if we can invite some friends over? The Schuyler sisters wanted Eliza’s pancakes but she won’t make them unless it’s over here.” Alex asked.**

**“That’s fine, just don’t make too much noise, ok?”**

**“Yes ma’am.” He smiled at Burr and they turned to leave.**

**“Alexander?” She called after him.**

**He quickly turned around to face her, “Yes ma’am?”**

**“Make sure that we have everything that they would need. I don’t think we’ve restocked since Hercules made pancakes last weekend.”**

**Alex nodded in response and quietly left the office when she just went back to her work.**

**Alex opened up kik on his phone as he led Burr to the kitchen.**

**Hamilsin:** You guys can come over

I just have to check if we have everything to make pancakes

**Betsey:** I can bring our stuff

I just love the Washington’s kitchen :)

**ANGELica:** I’ll wake Peggy up then :)

See you soon

**Hamilsin: [peace sign emoji]**


	4. GC: Breakfast at the Washington’s! Hell yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer notes at the end.  
> I also apologize for how long I am taking between updates. I had an eventful summer and am now in my second week of senior year, so I can't promise when my updates will be. I have the next chapter already started so hopefully I get it out in a timely manner, but it all depends on if these characters want to cooperate with me.  
> Thank you for your patience, hope you enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you think! :)  
> Edit: FINALLY corrected Peggy's pronouns oml

GC: Breakfast at the Washington’s! Hell yeah!

Hamilsin changed the chat name to Breakfast at the Washington’s! Hell yeah!

**Hunkules:** May I join?

**Hamilsin:** I don’t see why not tbh

**Alex then looked over at Aaron as they sat down at the island.**

**“Are you okay staying for breakfast? We can leave if you don’t want to..”**

**“We can stay, as long as you are okay with me hanging around.”**

**“Of course, why would I not be okay with that?”**

**“You don’t have the same attitude at school.” Aaron pointed out.**

**“No, I’m fine with you hanging out with me and the Hamilsquad, but if I invite you to hang with us, Jefferson assumes that he can tag along and I refuse to be in his presence unless I absolutely have to.”**

**“Thomas really isn’t that bad, Alexander.”**

**“But he is, Aaron.” Alex replied and stood up just as the doorbell rang.**

**He opened the front door and beamed at the sight in front of him. Angelica and Eliza were standing together - a bag of kitchen supplies held by the two - dressed very nicely, with a half asleep Peggy - in sweatpants and an alien sweatshirt- trailing behind them.**

**“My favorite schuyler's!” He exclaimed in greeting - momentarily forgetting about Mrs. Washington’s request- and took the bag from the two.**

**“Thank you, Alexander.” Eliza said over her shoulder as Angelica pulled her into the house.**

**Alex put an arm around Peggy’s shoulders and led xem inside.**

**“But which of us is your favorite ?” Peggy asked with a smile.**

**“Oh come on, you can’t make me choose!” He told xem with a wink.**

**“That was so lame.” Peggy said with a laugh.**

**“We’re gonna fight, Alexander.” Angelica told him as the two entered the kitchen.**

**Alexander dramatically gasped as he put the bag on the counter, “What? Why? I was just talking with Peggy, is that such a bad thing?”**

**“You know what I’m talking about Alex.”**

**“This is why I’m the favorite!” Peggy teased, sitting on the counter.**

**“Alex, isn’t Mrs. Washington still working in her office?” Aaron piped in.**

**“Oh, right. Guys, we need to have inside voices because Mrs. Washington is working in her downstairs office. Oops.”**

**They all nodded in agreement and checked their phones as it chimed. When they realized it was the group chat, half of them put their phones away, Angelica helping Eliza start the pancakes, and Aaron switched over to the chat with his girlfriend.**

**Jack turtles4life:** Thnx for inviting me guys, rly

**AndPeggy:** Lik you ever needed an invitation before

**Hamilsin:** Even though you are rarely up past eleven smh

**AndPeggy:** So you are a little over an hour early to when we would have invited you!

**Jack turtles4life:** Whatever, I’ll be there in a few

**Hamilsin:** OH btw @ Jack and Herc, Mrs. Washington is working downstairs in her office (and laf is still sleeping) so we have to stay quiet

**Jack turtles4life:** Got it

**Hunkules:** Sounds good my dude

I just pulled into the driveway

**Peggy hopped off the counter, “I’ll let him in.”**

**As xe walked towards the front door Alex sat down next to Aaron and noticed that he was talking with Theodosia.**

**“How’s Theo doing?” He asked gently.**

**“She’s doing good, very pregnant. I’m trying to plan someway to see her next month.” Aaron replied just as gently, a slight smile on his face present when talking about his girlfriend and soon to be child.**

**“That would be nice. And maybe once the baby is born she can travel this way so I could finally meet her in person?”**

**“Yeah, maybe. Hopefully by then I have an apartment or something.”**

**Alex nodded, “If you need help with money, just let me know.”**

**Aaron shook his head and whispered, “What? So you can take away money from your transition stash? I don’t think so. I can take care of my family Alexander, you take care of yourself, okay?”**

**Alex huffed at that.**

**“Alex, by taking care of yourself, you are helping me out in more ways than you know. Now, if-” He was interrupted as Hercules put a hand on his and Alexander’s back.**

**“What are we whispering about?” He asked in a hushed tone.**

**Alex shrugged away and stood next to Peggy, “Nothing.” He mumbled, looking down at his phone.**

**Peggy took one look at Alex and then xe took his hand and pulled him into the living room so that they could talk in private.**

**“Is everything alright Alexander?” Xe asked quietly.**

**He looked up at xem, his face going pale, “I uh, I just felt dizzy. I still have my binder on.. I fell asleep before I could take it off last night…” He told xem, not completely lying. He did still have his binder on and started feeling dizzy when xe pulled him away.**

**Xe nodded in understanding and led him upstairs, where xe told him to take it off in the bathroom as xe quietly raided Laf’s closet for a tank top and baggy sweatshirt, sighing when xe only found a hoodie that said, ‘They/Them pronouns please!’**

**Xe walked downstairs and smiled as Herc was waiting on the bottom of the stairs, his ‘Sons of Liberty’ jacket tied around his waist.**

**“Herc, can Alex borrow your jacket?” Peggy asked with a sweet smile.**

**“Uh, sure. Any reason?” He asked, untying the jacket and handing it to xem.**

**“He was feeling a little out of it so I’m having him change into clothes he’s comfortable in, and Laf’s closet is boring right now.”**

**Herc nodded in understandment, remembering how the other day Laf was complaining about how all his nice clothes were dirty but he was too lazy to wash them.**

**“Thanks Herc!” Peggy called over xyr shoulder as xe made xyr way back up the stairs.**

**“And one comfy jacket for one wickedly talented Amex Pamilion.” Peggy said with a smirk, referencing to Idina Menzel’s Adele Dazeem introduction, doing whatever xe could to try and make Alexander happy and comfortable.**

**Alex chuckled as he took the sweatshirt from Peggy and stepped out of the bathroom, “Thank you.” He thanked quietly and silently asked for a hug, which Peggy gladly gave him.**

**They pulled away as there was a knock at the door and they saw by the window by the door that John was waiting on the porch. Alex gave one last smile to Peggy then made his way down the stairs and opened the door for his boyfriend.**

**Peggy stashed Alex’s binder in Laf’s room and then quietly slipped back downstairs, rolling xyr eyes as John and Alex were hugging each other in the doorway and whispering to each other like the lovebirds that they are.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have personal experience with transitioning like I have Alexander here, everything I know is from research that I have done. I am most likely going to post a side story explaining my reasoning more, but right now I am just writing what is happening with the Hamilsquad "now".  
> If anything is too glaringly wrong, please let me know and I will work with you on how to correct it :)


	5. Kinda an update but not really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology in the forms of the hamilsquad texting lol

**John:** Don't you guys hate it when you fall in love with a story

And then they never update again

 **Peggy:** haha, yeah, that’s the worst

 **Laffy Taffy:** Esp when the fandom doesn’t have a lot of those stories??

And ppl are still finding it and giving it kudos a year ltr??

 **HUNKules:** What’s worse though is when they post an update instead of a new chapter

So you get all excited that they finally updated but it's a lie

 **A.HAM:** GUUUYYYYS

If you are talking about my fic. . . .

I’m sorrrrryyyyyy

School??? Is??? Hard???

And depression doesn’t help lmaooo

 **A.Burr:** And his ADHD isn’t helping either lol

 **A.HAM:** I have so many things I want to post!!!

But!!!

Can’t!!!

Bc I’ll feel bad bc I lost motivation for the stuff I already posted!!!!!

 **A.Burr:** This is why you should have finished writing it then post it.

 **A.HAM:** Hold on

 _[_ **_Screenshot: Google search of ADHD with the description highlighted:_ ** _A chronic condition including attention difficulty, hyperactivity, and impulsiveness]_

 **A.HAM:** I’m impulsive!!!

And can’t focus on one thing for too long!!!

I’m sorry!!!

 

* * *

 

So...Hi guys.. It’s been a year lol

I wanted to give you guys something instead of just teasing you with an update..

(I know it doesn’t fit in with the timeline of the previous chapter but let’s just pretend lol)

 

But yeah.. This chapter is basically dragging myself, I am Alex lol.

 There’s other stuff that I wrote for other fandoms that I want to post, but would feel bad leaving this story hanging.

 I ran out of motivation for this story and don’t know if I’ll be continuing this. I did get a little motivation from the fun I had typing this up, but I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.

But yeah, I’ve definitely learned my lesson and am only writing one shots or stand alones to be added to a series, because this is probably the third story I have left hanging. Oops?

 

Anyway, I’m rambling.

Thank you to everyone that has read this/left kudos/etc etc

It really means a lot to know that people read and appreciate my works.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
